Molded plastic caps that have exterior diameter larger than the container to which they are attached are well known. They typically have an annular support wall with an integral top and a centrally disposed closure projecting from the top supported by a series of ribs projecting from the interior surface of the annular wall to the exterior surface of the closure. The closure typically has threads on its interior surface which mate with cooperating threads on the container to be capped.
When one wishes to put fine detail, for example decorative detail, on the proximal end of the cap, one can experience difficulty. Because of the molding process, it is usually necessary to place the parting line of the mold adjacent the open proximal end of the cap. This makes it difficult to place fine molding detail in this position because one is likely to get molding defects at the parting line of the mold. If one wishes to put fine molding detail at the proximal end of the cap one may place the proximal end away from the parting line of the mold. This limits the shapes that can be molded or increases the amount of plastic that must be used.
It would be useful to be able to make molded plastic caps with fine molding detail on the proximal end of the cap using only a minimum amount of plastic.